deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisk
Frisk is the titular character of the series Undertale. Fanon Wikia ideas so far *Frisk vs. Isaac *Frisk VS Madoka Kaname *Frisk vs Ness *Frisk vs. The Batter *Madotsuki vs. Frisk (Complete) *Mario vs Frisk *Varik vs Frisk *Chara vs Frisk *Frisk vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Deadpool vs Undertale (the main characters) Possible Opponents *Ness (Earthbound) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) History Nothing is known about Frisk's background. They (their gender is never specified) are a child of presumably ten-thirteen years of age who fell into the Underground, the home of all monsters. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Frisk (Referred to as "The Human") * Age: Preteens * Occupation: Human Child Physical Abilities * While Frisk does resemble just a mere human child, their physique far exceeds that of any normal human when augmented by their own Determination (Though their far weaker without it) * Frisk is fast enough to move faster than even lightning * Able to move even faster via drinking Sea Tea Items * Cell Phone * Stick and Bandage * Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon * Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna * Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu * Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses * Sea Tea * Burnt Pan and Stained Apron * Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat * Worn Dagger and Heart Locket * Various other Food Items Powers and Abilities * Soul Manipulation With Determination: * Reality Warping (Can make their dreams literally come true) * Regeneration (Low Godly to Mid Godly, was able to come back from being attacked and killed by Asriel even when their SOUL was destroyed) * Immortality (With enough Determination, they can literally refuse to die, seemingly an endless number of times even against Asriel. While it's not like traditional Immortality, just treat it like you normally would Immortality in a Death Battle.) * Time Manipulation, Travel (via SAVE and LOAD) * Acausal (Survived the destruction of their own timeline when Asriel tore it apart with the Hyper Goner Determination * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster try to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, moreso if even more Determined. * The only known monster to naturally possess this ability is Undyne. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. Prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. Sufficient Determination * Given enough Determination, Frisk is able to go toe to toe and even defeat beings such as Asgore, who is one of the strongest monsters in the entire Underground. * Determination boosts Frisk in general, allowing him to keep up with faster beings (Such as Omega Flowey, who can fight at Immeasurable speeds, Asgore, who is easily amongst the strongest of the monsters, and others like being able to outrun lightning). Immense Determination * Can flat out refuse to die, seemingly an endless number of times, even against Gods such as Asriel. * Allows Frisk to hurt beings that they normally couldn't without it, such as God Flowey, even if the damage is only miniscule at best. * Can move and fight at Immeasurable Speeds (Was completely unaffected by the Timeline being devoured) * Hope can increase the user's defense drastically, while Dream literally makes Frisk's dreams come true. SAVE and LOAD * Frisk is able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them. * These SAVEs are entire timelines. * This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines. * Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). * The Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes Frisk very difficult to defeat. Feats * Fought numerous monsters and defeated them all (Whether they spared them or killed them depends on the route) * Able to keep up with monsters like Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, and more * At the end of the Neutral Route, their Determination was strong enough to let them damage even Godlike beings such as Omega Flowey, who was able to casually create and destroy timelines. However, they needed the help of the 6 SOULs to actually defeat him. * Able to navigate Hotland, which is a place that could vaporize stryofoam cups instantly, without any signs of fatigue * Very intelligent, even for a child of their age. Frisk could solve puzzles and very accurately read the emotions of monsters that they just met. Faults and Weaknesses * Powerless without their Determination, otherwise, no notable weaknesses. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Genderless Category:Gender Neutral